I LOVE YOU The Series
by pilachu
Summary: Kelanjutan cerita romantis antara seonho dan guanlin dalam kakak-adek zone. Daehwi yang akhirnya jadian sama samuel dan hyungseob yang nempel mulu sama woojin.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU The Series

 **Guanho**

 **Samhwi**

 **Jinseob**

 **.**

 **Warning: non baku! Typo bertebaran**!

Tebak ini malam apaan?

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk anak-anak remaja yang punya pacar or gebetan. Tau dong itu malam apa?

Yap, malam minggu.

Seonho juga seneng banget sama yang namanya malam minggu. Gimana gak seneng.

Ini tuh malam dia bisa jalan sama Guanlin kakak kesayangannya. Biasanya guanlin bakal ngajak dia ke McD atau KFC untuk menikmati makanan disana dan minum cola.

Ah ngebayanginnya aja seonho udah ngiler.

Guanlin dari tadi juga belum nongol jemputin dia. Padahal udah hampir jam _Sembilan._

Yaudahlah dia nonton aja dulu, biasanya acara tv malam minggu itu rame-rame apalagi sambil ngemil _cheetos._

Sekitar 15menit seonho udah asyik nonton dan makan cheetos. Akhirnya dia dengar suara mobil diluar rumah. Dia yakin itu guanlin tapi males ah keluar biar aja kakaknya itu yang masuk kesini jemputin dia.

"lah malah santai gini ckck. Jalan gak ini ho"

Tuhkan bener kakaknya.

"jalan lah kak, gue nunggu dari lama tau. Biasanya gak telat jemputin"

Seonho manyun terus bangkit ngehampirin guanlin yang berdiri di dekat pintu utama.

"itu gue tadi basecamp dulu ada urusan"

Oke,pengen seonho bakar itu basecamp geng kakaknya yang adalah rumah si kak Daniel.

Sekarang guanlin jarang ke rumah seonho apalagi nginep soalnya guanlin sering ke basecamp.

"ihh tuhkan kakak nyebelin"

"ya maaf bikin kamu nunggu"

 _Ah kamu_

"eomma sama appa dinas?"

Seonho Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk dan narik guanlin ke mobil.

Dia tuh laper sekarang. Pengen cepet makan.

"kfc aja ya malam ini?. Agak deket soalnya" Tanya seonho sambil fokus nyetir

"iya kak. Makan ayam ya sama burger terus cola dan kakak yang bayar"

Guanlin noleh bentar ke seonho yang lagi rada badmood gitu keknya. Soalnya dari tadi ngomongnya rada irit dari biasanya.

Mungkin lagi kesel gara-gara di jemput telat

" ho? Kakak minta maaf lagi ngejemputnya telat."

"iya gue maafin kak. Tapi malam mini harus nginep dirumah seonho. Soalnya daehwi sama hyungseob gamau nemenin seonho"

" siap siap haha"

Guanlin ngacak rambut seonho gemes terus fokus lagi nyetir.

Ga lama mereka pun sampe ke kfc.

Setelah parkir seonho buru-buru keluar karena gak sabar banget

"ayo ho" guanlin gak seberapa lama keluar dari mobil setelah seonho

"ayoo" seonho senyum seneng dan jalan duluan tapi ga seberapa lama. Seonho kaget pas guanlin narik tangannya terus ngegenggam tangan seonho.

Rasanya seonho mau terbang kalo gini. Entah kenapa Cuma guanlin yang bisa bikin dia gini.

Mereka duduk dibagian pojok. Karena emang tempat favorit seonho sama guanlin.

"kak kalo ayamnya gak abis. Kasih ke seonho ya?"

Guanlin ketawa terus ngangguk.

Seonho mulai fokus makan ayam favoritnya.

"btw hyungseob ada dibasecamp sama woojin"

Seonho ngedongak ngeliatin guanlin.

"tuhkan itu anak emang gitu. Baru pdkt itu nempel gitu"

seonho pengen sekali menyadarkan hyungseob dengan kecabeannya yang setingkat udah sama si daehwi

"biarin ajalah ho haha"

Mereka makan sambil ngomongin apa aja tentang sekolah, basecampnya geng guanlin, dan segala macam jenis hubungan temen-temen mereka.

" kakak ga bawa yang lain selain seonho kan di basecamp?"

Seonho takut kalo guanlin bawa yang lain kesana. Lagian basecamp mereka itu bisa dibilang bebas gitu. Secara rumah kak Daniel itu gede terus orang tuanya tinggal di luar kota. Dan Cuma kak Daniel di ruamg gede itu.

" bawa siapa emang ho? Kan temen-temen gue emang pada sering ke basecamp jadi gausah dibawa ke basecamp juga mereka bisa ke basecamp sendiri"

Oh untunglah. Seonho bernafas lega.

* * *

Pukul sebelas. Guanlin dan seonho akhirnya sampe di rumah seonho.

Sekarang mereka udah di kamar seonho. Seonho udah pake piyama dan siap tidur. Guanlin juga udah ganti pake piyama yang samaan kek seonho.

Guanlin Cuma pasrah pas seonho ngerengek biar dia mau ngepake piyama couple yang dibeliin seonho.

Ingin rasanya guanlin nolak tegas tapi dia tau seonho gabisa digituin pasti nangis.

Jadilah, dia yang ngalah. Terus ngepake piyama dengan motif anak ayam ini.

"makasi kakak" seonho melukin guanlin pas liat kakak kesayangannya keluar dari kamar mandi dan udah ganteng pake piyama couple mereka.

"iya ho. Kebiasaan kalo meluk bisa bikin kakak ga bisa napas" seonho ngelepasin pelukan dan nyengir.

Guanlin langsung tiduran dikasur milik seonho. Badannya lelah banget asli. Di rumah Daniel tadi dia sama yang lain nentuin koreografi buat acara sekolah, yang bakal diadain 3 minggu lagi.

"kakak sama yang lain mau tampil dance?"

" iya ho, masih nentuin gerakan sih. Pada mau masukin gerakan yang mereka saranin semua"

"tau darimana emangnya kakak sama yang lain mau tampil dance?"

Setau guanlin, dia gak ada ngasih tau seonho masalah mau tampil dan lagian mereka mau tampil dance itu mau dijadiin surprise gitu jadi rahasiaan dari anak sekolah yang gak terlibat.

"hehe si daehwi yang cerita terus dia tau dari ngecek chat grup gengnya kakak di line"

Seonho naik keatas kasur dan naroh kepalanya di dada guanlin. Tangan seonho juga ga bisa ga mainin jari dia dada guanlin.

"oalah gitu. Rahasia ya itu jangan sampe banyak yang tau. Ga surprise ntar"

"iya kakak. Siappp"

Guanlin narik tangan seonho yang mainin jari didadanya dan ngegenggam tangan seonho didadanya.

"ih kok digenggam. Asik mainin jari di dada kakak"

Seonho ngedongak kearah wajah guanlin dan manyun rada sebel.

"yaudah peluk aja haha" guanlin rada nunduk ngeliat wajah gemesin seonho kalo lagi sebel. Terus ngelepasin genggaman buat meluk seonho.

Seonho bales pelukan guanlin dengan senang hati. Sekarang kan jarang dimanjain kakak kesayangannya ini.

"kangen dimanjain kakak" seonho emang gitu suka langsung ngomong apa yang dia rasain. Dan itu adalah hal yang guanlin suka.

" maaf ya kakak sekarang sibuk"

Guanlin ngerasa ga enak juga jarang nemenin seonho karena kesibukannya. Untung seonho juga pengertian.

LINE!

Okee notif line dari hp seonho yang bikin suasana romantis seonho dan kakak kesayangannya ini terhenti.

Dengan malas dan dengan rasa ingin mengumpat seonho ngelepasin pelukan mereka buat ngecek siapa yang ngechat dia malam begini.

 _Jadian loh sama Samuel! - daehwi_

Gapenting elah. Mau tidur sama kakak guanlin ini –seonho

Seonho naroh lagi hpnya di nakas setelah hpnya di setting silent.

"siapa?"

Guanlin meluk lagi ke seonho yang manyun sebel setelah dapat notif di line.

" daehwi. Katanya jadian sama Samuel. Ga penting tau ga ih. Lagian selama seminggu ini dia udah kek jadian sama Samuel"

Guanlin ketawa denger apa yang seonho omongin. Emang bener sih, daehwi sama Samuel itu udah kek suami istri aja semingguan ini. Jadi gaada yang wow pas tau mereka jadian.

"jangan manyun gitulah. Jelek"

Guanlin ketawa pas dapat cubitan dari seonho.

"kakak lebih jelek" seonho melukin erat ke guanlin, biarin aja dia sesak yang penting seonho senang

.

.

.

Makasi banget yang udah mau baca ff **I LOVE YOU** kemaren yaaa! Seneng banget ada yang mau follow dan ngefav apalagi yang dengan senang hati mau ngereview. Untuk ff ini aku sangat butuh dukungan dan review serta kritik dan saran kalian buat aku bisa terusin ini the series^^

Maaf karena tulisanku yang masih berantakan gini.


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU The Series**

 **Minggu Pagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guanho**

 **Samhwi**

 **Jinseob**

 **Note** : para uke itu kelas 10 dan yang para seme itu kelas 12 kecuali si Samuel yang kelas 11.

Pagi-pagi seonho udah bangun, udah cuci muka terus udah ganti baju pake baju ala-ala orang mau olahraga. Ya emang tujuan dia mau olahraga tapi gak dengan guanlin.

Seonho susah payah dari tadi bangunin guanlin, ngajak mau olahraga mumpung lagi minggu cerah gini. Guanlin malah tetap merem dan melukin guling milik seonho erat.

"kakak ih bangun. Jogging ayoooo" seonho ngerengek narik-narik piyama motif anak ayam yang lagi dipake guanlin.

"males astaga. Ngantuk seriusan. Ajak daehwi atau ga hyungseob dah"

Guanlin ngomong sambil tetap merem. Seriusan, dia males banget bangun. Apalagi ntar jam 9 mesti ke basecamp buat latihan.

"mereka gak bisa kak. Ayoo temenin hiks"

Dengar suara tangisan, Guanlin terpaksa bangun sambil ngecoba buka matanya yang masih ngantuk banget.

"iya ditemenin ho. Udah dibilangin jangan nangis, jelek."

RIP minggu tenang milik guanlin.

"habisnya kakak udah gak sayang lagi sama seonho"

Guanlin Cuma ngedesah dengar omongan si seonho yang nethinknya kebangetan.

"nethink aja terus sama kakak"

Seonho ngehapus airmatanya kasar dan manyun dengar omongan guanlin gitu.

Wajar dong dia nethink karena takut kehilangan guanlin. Guanlin kakaknya emanga ga pernah peka. Nyebelin banget ah.

Minggu pagi yang cerah ngebuat banyak orang rela bangun pagi buat jogging atau jalan-jalan di taman. Ya ga terkecuali seonho dan guanlin yang saat ini lagi duduk di bangku taman buat istirahat.

Muka guanlin udah hilang raut keselnya, yang ada sekarang cuma muka ceria yang bikin wajah guanlin makin ganteng berlipat-lipat dari biasanya.

Seonho seneng liatnya dan ikutan senyum.

Menurut dia, Guanlin dan minggu pagi yang cerah itu adalah hal luar biasa.

"pegel juga ya kak. Kaki seonho rada sakit"

Seonho nyandarin kepalanya di bahu guanlin -bahu ternyaman didunia menurut seonho-

"gua keringatan ini ho, bau ckck"

" seonho juga keringatan kak. Jadi samaan. Santai aja huu"

Bodoamat sama guanlin yang bau keringat. Seonho tetap masih suka guanlin.

Rasanya kalo udah gini, seonho selalu berharap dia sama guanlin tetap gini sekalipun ga jadian gpp, yang penting moment kek gini selalu ada.

" seonho!"

Oke, seonho kenal itu suara siapa.

Suara Lee-cabe-daehwi.

Seonho noleh ke asal suara yang manggil namanya

Tuhkan bener, emang si daehwi dan jangan lupa si bule ganteng, Samuel.

" kok lu tumben bangun pagi dan jogging kalo hari minggu gini?"

Seriusan, daehwi bangun pagi pas minggu apalagi jogging itu adalah hal langka.

"apaan emang ga boleh? Serah gue dong"

Ingin rasanya seonho ngejambak rambut si ratu ular daehwi.

Orang nanya malah nanya balik.

Kayaknya seonho tau deh, daehwi bangun pagi karena Samuel. Iyuh cabe emang.

"udah lama di sini?"- Samuel

" lumayan lah sam, jangan lupa ntar latihan di basecamp jam 9 ya"

Sejenak seonho diem ngeliatin guanlin yang lagi ngobrol sama Samuel.

" pasti gara-gara Samuel ya? Dasar cabe banget. Nunggu punya pacar baru rajin gini"

Seonho nge-gas banget ae ngomongnya dan bikin daehwi manyun sebel.

"iya tadi gue yang ngajak dia jogging"

Seonho merhatiin dua insan yang baru pacaran ini dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

Rasa ingin ngejambak rambut daehwi semakin tinggi pas liat daehwi yang ngerangkul manja Samuel di depan seonho dan guanlin.

Sok banget emang cabe satu ini.

* * *

LINE!

LINE!

LINE!

Hyungseob rasanya pengen maki orang yang ngechat dia pagi-pagi begini. Ngeganggu tidur nyenyaknya tau gak.

" siapa sih"

Hyungseob ngecek notif line di hpnya seketika rasa pengen maki orang yang ngechat dia itu sirna seketika.

 **Woojin:** Bangun

 **Woojin:** Jangan jadi kebo

 **Woojin:** boleh ke rumah gak ntar _?_

Anjir lah ini di chat si woojin, ga mungkin lah dia ngemaki gebetannya.

Buru-buru si hyungseob balas chat woojin

 **Hyungseob:** Udah bangun kok ini.

 **Hyungseob:** Bukan kebo elah

 **Hyungseob:** Boleh, emang mau ngapain?

Woojin selalu bisa banget bikin dia dugun2 gini. Belum juga jadian, si woojin udah perhatian banget ke dia.

Bikin hyungseob makin jatuh cinta.

Hyungseob ngeliat jam di hpnya. Jeng jeng, baru jam 8 pagi coy. Rekor banget bagi hyungseob bangun jam segini pas hari minggu. Biasanya dia masih mimpi indah sampe jam 10 pagi.

 **Woojin:** Oke oke wkwk

 **Woojin:** Aku mau sarapan bareng kamu

 **Woojin:** Ini mama lagi nyuruh aku ngejemput kamu-woojin

Jadi hyungseob disuruh sarapan dirumah woojin?

Sumpah hyungseob melayang.

Mama woojin lagi yang nyuruh, ah calon mertua idaman banget.

Padahal hyungseob baru lusa kemaren kenal sama ortu si woojin dan gak nyangka mama woojin baik banget ke dia sampe nyuruh woojin jemputin dia.

Hyungseob ga perlu masak deh. Ternyata sendirian dirumah itu ada berkahnya juga

Contohnya jadi bisa lebih akrab sama calon mertua.

 **Hyungseob:** oke aku nunggu kamu jemputin aku ya

Demi minggu cerah yang membahagiakan. Si hyungseob langsung buru-buru mandi setelah balas chat woojin. Untung dia laki bukan perempuan jadi gak ribet dandan.

Sekitar 15menit hyungseob udah selesai mandi dan udah pake pakaian rapi. Jangan lupa parfum favorit hyungseob.

Hyungseob turun dari kamarnya jalan kearah ruang tengah tempat biasanya keluarganya ngumpul. Tapi sekarang mama sama papanya lagi di luar kota buat ngejenguk neneknya yang lagi sakit.

Gak berapa lama hyungseob duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia denger suara bel rumah

Pasti woojin.

Buru-buru hyungseob keluar rumah dan senyum lebar kearah woojin yang nauzubillah kecenya.

"wah udah siap banget. Udah lama nunggunya?" – woojin.

"gak lama kok, barusan juga aku selesainya"-hyungseob

"ayo berangkat. Naik motor doing tapi. Mobil dipake kakak" – woojin

" iya gpp. Santai aja ih" – hyungseob

Woojin gatau apa kalo hyungseob ikhlas naik apa aja asal itu bareng woojin.

" udah sampe ini seob"

Hyungseob ngelepas helmnya setelah sampai didepan rumah woojin. Hyungseob betah ah naik motor sama woojin. Bodoamat kalo panas atau hujan yang penting dia bisa bareng woojin dan meluk woojin erat.

"wah hyungseob udah datang"

Tuhkan mamanya woojin emang mertua idaman. Baru masuk rumah, hyungseob udah di sambut gini. Baru pdkt belum jadian sama si woojin padahal.

" iya tante, maaf ya kalo ngerepotin tante gini"

Hyungseob rada gak enak karena udah ngerepotin.

"gpp ih, tante seneng ada kamu, lagian kasian kamu sendirian dirumah"

Kayaknya woojin cerita sama mamanya kalo dia sendirian dirumah.

"aku yang ngasih tau mama"

Tuhkan emang woojin.

Hyungseob dan woojin beserta keluarga woojin pun sarapan. Ternyata papanya woojin juga ramah banget.

Mereka nanya tentang keluarga hyungseob dan mamanya woojin pengen kenal sama mama hyungseob.

Ah pls dia kan masih pdkt-an sama si woojin belum jadian. Takut aja ntar dia malah ditinggalin wooji.

Haruskah hyungseob minta kepastian? Ah tapikan baru seminggu jadian.

" seob? Udah makannya?"

Woojin nyadarin hyungseob dari lamunan.

" iya udah"

Hyungseob senyum

Woojin gemes liat hyungseob minta cium banget gitu.

Untung dia masih sadar ini lagi sarapan bareng mama dan papanya.

T BC

.

.

.

Yuhuu~ aku update lagi inii^^ aku cepet update soalnya kan masih free gara-gara libur dan Ini ide dikepala mesti harus di tuangin ke tulisan haha. MAKASI buat yang udah review, follow and fav ini cerita^^ . btw wanna one di 1st look gantengg abisss! Ga sabar nunggu majalahnya tiba dirumah wkwk

 _Hyunriyeol : aku usahain ya ntar panjang2 wkwk_

 _Kim naya: akuu jugaa suka makanya bikin ini ff~_

 _Hahasu: siapp. Terima kasih ya!_

 _Byeongari11: aku juga suka. Seonho gemesin banget kalo lagi manja ke guanlin wkwk_

 _Cyc98: kasian weh jangan dibunuh. Ratu ular itu berbahaya haha. Bener banget! Guanho jangan sampe karam!_

 _Re-Panda68: iya dia kiyeowo banget emangg_

 _thughao4lyf: akuu juga gemes TT_

 _Kokorocchi: udah sold out yaaa. Khusus buat si seonho itu wkwk. Limited edition._


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU THE SERIES**

 **Anak baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Guanho, Samhwi, Jinseob**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran!**

Pagi-pagi, daehwi udah siap mau berangkat sekolah bahkan biasanya jam gini dia baru mau mandi. Tapi sekarang udah beda lah ya secara dari status yang dulunya jomblo berubah jadi taken.

Taken sama bule ganteng lagi.

"ih Samuel belum dateng juga"

Daehwi mulai sebel nunggu si Samuel yang katanya mau ngejemputin dia.

Akhirnya yang daehwi tunggu dari tadi dateng juga jemputin dia.

" maaf ya tadi kunci motor lupa naroh dimana"

Tuhkan. Samuel emang pikunan.

Untung sayang.

"pikunan lu makin parah keknya " – daehwi

"sialan. Gue gak pikunan wi"

Daehwi ga peduli dan naik ke motor milik pacarnya itu setelah dia ngepake helm.

" ayo ah jalan. Btw masih ingat kan jalan ke sekolah? wkwk"

Daehwi nanya sambil ketawa

"minta cium banget lu sayang"

Daehwi masih ketawa terus melukin Samuel erat dari belakang.

Punggung Samuel boleh di nobatin jadi punggung ternyaman kayaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah, masih sepi. Iyalah, masih pagi ini coy. Dia sama Samuel aja yang niat pagi-pagi begini.

Kata Samuel sih biar bisa ke atap sekolah dulu buat pacaran. Daehwi mah iya iya aja, lah dianya juga pengen.

"kok aku ditinggalin sih ah" daehwi manyun liat Samuel yang ninggalin dia pas naik ke atap sekolah.

Pas daehwi sampe di atap sekolah dia liat Samuel yang duduk disofa yang gak buruk-buruk amat rupanya.

Sialan, padahal daehwi pengen marah ke Samuel tapi liat senyum ganteng pacarnya. Dia gak jadi marah.

"aku nya jangan ditinggalin"

Daehwi akhirnya Cuma manyun tanpa bisa ngemaki Samuel.

"aku bersihin sofanya ini dulu biar pas lu dateng. Bisa langsung duduk sayang"

Daehwi pun melayang. Samuel itu perhatiannya anti mainstream.

" duduk gih"

Daehwi sengaja duduk dipangkuan Samuel. Emang dasar cabe mah si daehwi.

"oh mau dipangku"

Samuel sih oke aja terkadang sama kecabean daehwi. Ingat ya, terkadang.

Jadilah mereka pangku-pangkuan sambil sarapan di atap sekolah.

Daehwi bawa sarapan. Sengaja biar bisa makan bareng Samuel.

"bentar lagi bel masuk"

Daehwi ngingetin Samuel yang sejak tadi nyandarin kepalanya di bahu daehwi dari belakang. Katanya mau tidur bentar.

"oke. Ayo ke kelas"

Samuel ngelepasin pelukan dari daehwi. Mereka pun siap-siap mau ke kelas masing-masing.

Daehwi masih sibuk rapihin seragamnya yang rada berantakan gara-gara pelukan Samuel.

"sayang"

Daehwi noleh ke Samuel yang manggil dia. Belum sempet daehwi nanggepin omongan si Samuel. Dia langsung kaget gara-gara dicium Samuel.

Ini bukan di pipi kayak biasanya.

Ini dibibir. Gimana daehwi gak dugeun2 coba. Dia yakin banget pipinya udah merah banget.

Dasar, kim-sialan-samuel .

" I love you"

Samuel nahan tawanya liat ekspresi daehwi dengan pipi merahnya.

Dia pun narik daehwi yang masih bengong buat balik ke kelas.

"aku masuk dulu"

Daehwi nunduk pas ngomong ke Samuel. Dia malu. Cabe-cabean gini dia juga masih punya malu!

"masuk gih. Aku juga balik ke kelas ya"

Daehwi pun ngangguk dan buru-buru masuk ke kelas.

"lu kenapa wi? Baru dapet?"

Seketika rasanya daehwi langsung sadar pas dengeran si hyungseob.

"yakali. Gue tuh laki seob. Lu juga laki. Ga mungkin lah dapet"

"siapa tau yakan? Apa sih juga lu ngegas banget ae ngomong"

Seonho yang denger bacotan para cabe-cabean pun ngeliatin mereka sebel.

"woi. Cabe! Bacot serius"

Akhirnya daehwi sama hyungseob pun berhenti adu bacot dan Cuma manyun.

"gue ada cerita"

Daehwi buka suara lagi dan ngeliatin dua temennya.

" apaan?"

Hyungseob sama seonho nanggepin barengan.

"ntar aja pas istirahat ya. Ini rahasia kita doing"

Daehwi ngomong sambil gigit bibirnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Seonho merasakan hawa yang mencurigakan, sedangkan hyungseob gak merasakan hawa apa-apa.

Iyalah, otak macam hyungseob gak mungkin bisa peka secepat itu.

"pagi-pagi anak"

Pak jaehwan masuk dan anak-anak seketika pada rusuh balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"sudah tenang belum?"

Pak jaehwan ngeliatin anak-anak yang pagi-pagi udah bikin dia mau meledak.

"hari ini ada anak pindahan dari Taiwan"

Anak-anak di kelas pun mulai pada berisik, termasuk daehwi sama hyungseob. Dan seonho penasaran siapa anak pindahan dari Taiwan, Negara asal kakak kesayangannya guanlin.

Seketika kelas pada hening pas ngeliat cewek cantik masuk kelas.

"perkenalkan saya tzuyu asal Taiwan"

Cara dia ngomong lancar tapi logat taiwannya masih kentara.

"kalo gue cewek juga cantik kek gitu"

Seonho nahan ketawa pas denger daehwi ngomong gitu.

Dasar cabe emang.

Tzuyu duduk di sebelah musuh bebuyutan seonho, daehwi, dan hyungseob. Siapa lagi kalo si chaeyoung.

"ayoo gengs kita ke kantin"

Daehwi bangun dari tempat duduknya dan narik hyungseob sama seonho ke kantin.

"okee gengs"

Hyungseob ikutan heboh macam si daehwi.

"lu mau ngomong apa tadi wi?"

Seonho inget kalo daehwi mau cerita ke dia sama hyungseob.

"entar ya, gue laper ntar ceritanya kurang asik. Lu juga pasti lapar, secara perut lu itu karet"

Seonho setuju juga sih kalo emang benar dia juga lapar. Butuh makan.

Mereka pun sampe di kantin. Setelah beli makanan, daehwi buru-buru ngambil alih tempat duduk mereka sebelum ada yang ngambil. Seonho sama hyungseob itu masih lagi antri beli makanan. Mereka itu lelet.

"wi, ada anak baru ya di kelas kalian?"

Daehwi ngeliatin kearah orang yang nanya ke dia. Kak Daniel.

Apaan maksud kak Daniel nanya tentang anak baru. Jangan-jangan mau nyelingkuhin kak seongwoo.

"apaan lu kak nanya gituan. Mau selingkuh ya?"

Daehwi nanya sambil ngegas.

"yaelah kagak wi, gue nanya doang"

Daehwi Cuma mangut-mangut naggepin. Dan dia dengar suara makian kak Daniel kek dia

"kak lu minta tampar keknya"

Daehwi ngeliatin Daniel kesel. Untung dia masih ingat kalo Daniel itu pacar kak seongwoo kalo gak mah udah daehwi kasih pelajaran.

Dia ini tetap laki walaupun uke sih.

Seonho rencananya mau ke meja tempat duduk fav dia sama daehwi dan hyungseob tapi matanya gak sengaja liat guanlin yang lagi ngomong sama cewek yang guanlin kenal. Si anak baru. Di pintu masuk kantin.

Kok kayaknya si guanlin seneng gitu ngomong sama tzuyu?

Hati seonho kok kayak sakit ya?

Guanlin gak pernah ngomong sama cewek segitu bahagianya.

"seonho kok diem disini sih ayoo, daehwi udah nungguin"

Hyungseob narik seonho ke tempat duduk mereka.

"kak Daniel kok disini sih"

Hyungseob bingung ada Daniel disini. Seonho juga bingung tapi gak begitu peduli. Hatinya lagi gak baik-baik aja.

"tau tuh! Dia lagi kesepian gak ada kak seongwoo. Kak seongwoo lagi sakit sih" –daehwi

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mau jelasin nih, jadi hyungseob sama woojin itu maksudnya baru seminggu pdkt bukan jadian ya. Itu kemaren typo jadi maafkan yaa^^

Thanks yang udah mau baca ff ini! Makasi yang ngereview, fav, dan follow.

Love you mwahhh

Makasi juga buat siders wkwk. Aku harap kalian suka ini ff^^


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU The Series**

 **Kok sakit ya?**

 **.**

 **Main cast**

 **Guanho**

 **Samhwi**

 **Jinseob**

 **.**

 **Warning! Typonya bertebaran!**

 **.**

KRING ! KRING!

"seonho ayoo ke lapangan basket"

"eh seob buruan ayoo ke lapangan basket keburu ga dapet tempat duduk kita"

"ayoo gengs buruan!"

Daehwi heboh ngajak seonho sama hyungseob. Tapi seonho malah rada ga minat dan hyungseob lagi sibuk dandan.

Yaelah, dasar uke cabe lagi.

"yukk udah siap nih gue. Ga sabar liat kesayangan" hyungseob narik daehwi sama seonho ke lapangan basket.

Emang hari ini ada pertandingan antar sekolah mereka sama sekolah tetangga.

Trio cabe itu pun duduk di bagian depan. Berkat daehwi dan mulut pedasnya yang bikin uke atau cewek lain pada ngalah, ngebiarin trio cabe-cabean duduk ditempat mereka.

Jujur, seonho gak minat gitu nonton ini pertandingan, biasanya dia yang paling semangat. Tapi gak buat kali ini.

Dua mingguan setelah anak baru itu pindah, guanlin mulai rada berubah ke dia. Guanlin cara ngechat seonho dan kalo ngebalas chat pun dia lama baru balasnya terus gak pernah lagi ngejemputin seonho buat berangkat atau nunggu seonho buat pulang bareng.

Dia coba positif thinking kalo kakaknya sibuk buat nyiapin dance yang bakal ditampilin besok. Tapi kemarin seonho liat guanlin boncengan sama cewek sepulang sekolah. Waktu itu seonho lagi nunggu bis dia halte bis.

Hatinya sakit banget serius. Dia mau cerita ke daehwi sama hyungseob tapi selalu gak jadi karena ngerasa belum tepat waktunya.

" eh lu kok diem aja sih ho! Gak nyemangatin kakak lu itu!" hyungseob nyenggol si seonho yang entah pikiran itu anak lagi kemana.

Tapi seonho Cuma geleng-geleng kepala

"gpp kok. Lagi gak enak badan jadi susah teriak"

Heol, hyungseob sama daehwi saling tatapan. Mereka curiga sama seonho yang akhir-akhir ini rada aneh.

Ciee tumben otak hyungseob 4G gak 2G.

"kyaaaa"

Suara teriakan cewek-cewek dan para uke bikin hyungseob sama daehwi ngeliat kearah lapangan dan ikutan histeris liat para cogan.

"ih sial banget si woojin kok ganteng gitu"

Hyungseob ngomong sendiri. Beberapa cewek dan uke ngeliatin dia.

Hyungseob mah bodoamat.

Dia makin sayang sama si woojin dan juga ngarep buat cepet di dor sama woojin.

Hubungan tanpa status gak enak cius. Hyungseob mulai capek tapi gak rela kalo woojin sama yang lain. Ribet kan?

" muel! Muel! I LOVE YOU!"

Itu suara daehwi yang nauzubillah bikin hyungseob pengen nendang itu cabe.

"bacot ae lu"

Mentang-mentang udah jadian ae gaya.

Pertandingan udah di mulai dan seonho daritadi masih ga berminat. Makin curiga lah hyungseob sama daehwi. Lagian itu sial si guanlin lagi main. Ganteng gitu. Masa seonho gak berminat gitu? Aneh tau gak.

Pertandingan selesai dengan skor 3-2 . sekolah mereka yang menang.

Daehwi dan hyungseob si udah ancang-ancang nyamperin gebetan dan pacar masing-masing. Nahkan bener, mereka udah ngebirit lari nyamperin gebetan dan pacar mereka.

Seonho juga mau nyamperin guanlin.

"kakak!" seonho teriak sambil lambai-lambai dan senyuk lebar ke arah guanlin.

Guanlin ikutan lambai-lambai dan senyum ke dia.

Pas seonho lari kearah guanlin, guanlin malah ngeliat tzuyu yang nyamperin guanlin.

Jadilah, seonho berdiri di tengah lapangan. Anak-anak basket pada bingung liatin mereka.

"seonho kenapa?"

Samuel nanya ke daehwi. Yang ditanya Cuma geleng-geleng.

"liat tuh kayaknya guanlin deket sama si tzuyu dah"

Daniel selaku ketua tim basket pun ikutan masuk dalam topik about seonho.

"apa jangan-jangan si seonho cemburu"

"kan mereka Cuma kakak adek"

Jinyeong ikutan. Biasanya itu anak diem.

"kan bukan kandung!"

Hyungseob merasa seonho suka kakak2an nya itu.

"ya elah santi eh santai aja seob"

Receh emang si hyunbin

"woojin aku nyamperin seonho dulu ya"

Hyungseob buru-buru lari nyamperin seonho buat narik itu anak ke pinggir lapangan.

Bisa-bisa si seonho dehidrasi, secara cuacanya lagi panas.

Seonho Cuma pasrah di tarik hyungseob

"lu kenapa si ho? Cerita dong sama kita!"

Daehwi sama hyungseob ngeliatin seonho minta penjelasan.

Sedangkan para anak tim basket yang juga anggota geng kak Daniel semua.

"ntar aja lah"

Seonho senyum ngecoba nutupin rasa sakitnya.

"cerita aja ho. Insyaallah gue selaku ketua tim basket dan geng bisa ngasih solusi"

Si Daniel pun bersabda. Anak-anak lain pun pada cursing ke ketua geng sekaligus ketua tim mereka.

Sok bijak banget emang itu ketua.

"sok bijak lo asli"

"diem lu gingsul!"

"dasar gigi kelinci!"

Jadilah mereka pada menghina fisik masing-masing.

…..

Pulang sekolah, daehwi ngajak si seonho dan hyungseob kerumahnya. Dia udah gak tahan pengen penjelasan dari seonho atas keanehan diri anak itu akhir-akhir ini dan daehwi juga lupa kalo dia belum cerita tentang kissingnya dia sama si Samuel alias pacar tersayangnya.

" lu kenapa ho? Lu aneh banget akhir-akhir ini"

Hyungseob ngangguk setuju sama pertanyaan daehwi.

Seonho baru juga duduk di kasur empuk milik daehwi tapi udah di kepoin.

Oke kayaknya emang ini waktu yang tepat buat cerita ke para cabe kesayangannya.

"gue suka kak guanlin. Eh bukan suka tapi sayang."

Seonho nunggu daehwi dan hyungseob kaget. Tapi yang ditunggu gak kaget-kaget. Biasanya kan hyungseob sama daehwi bakalan teriak histeris kalo kaget lah ini malah mangut-mangut

"gue udah tau"

"gue pun udah tau"

Sejak kapan coba mereka tau? Kan dia baru kali ini cerita ke para sahabatnya ini

"kok pada udah tau?" –seonho

"iyalah tau, lu tuh keliatan banget sayang guanlin lebih dari sayang seorang adek ke kakaknya" -daehwi

Hyungseob mangut-mangut lagi setuju sama si daehwi.

Entah kenapa dia selalu sepemikiran sama daehwi.

"tapi kenapa lu kok aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"aneh gimana?" –seonho

"ih lo bego ya. Kan lu biasanya ikutan ngecabe bareng kita terus minta temenin kita ke kelas guanlin, dan heboh bareng. Tapi sekarang udah gak. Udah jadi pendiem"

Akhirnya si hyungseob bersabda pemirsahh

Seonho akui kalo akhir-akhir ini bukan dia banget. Anak ayam yang biasanya ceria malah murung gini.

"lu gini gara guanlin sama tzuyu? Hubungan mereka apaan sih? Tadi si tzuyu ngasih minum ke guanlin"

Daehwi kalo nanya selalu pas ke inti dan selalu cepet masalh peka-pekaan.

"ngasih minum doang kali"

Hyungseob ngomong. Dasar otak 2G, susah peka.

"yaelah ayang seob. Ga mungkin ngasih minum doang secara mereka ngobrol bareng gitu lagian kan tzuyu sekelas sama kita bukan sama guanlin. Dari mana coba mereka kenal?"

Daehwi penuh kesabaran ngejelasin ke hyungseob biar itu anak ngerti. Untung hyungseob udah ngerti kalo kagak mah daehwi pengek ngejambak.

"iyaa. Kak guanlin udah berubah akhir-akhir ini dan dia jarang ngejemputin gue. Ngechat pun gak pernah duluan, mesti gue yang ngechat, itu pun dibalas lama"

Seonho akhirnya mulai cerita ke sahabatnya.

"dia gak pernah gini sebelumnya. Pas hari pertama tzuyu pindah kesini. Gua liat dia ngomong sama guanlin di pintu kantin. Mereka kek temen lama yang baru aja ketemu"

"mungkin aja dia sibuk kan mereka latihan buat nampilin dance besok hari"

Hyungseob nih yang ngomong, dia emang selalu positif thinking.

"gue juga mikir gitu seob tapi pas liat kejadian tadi pas tzuyu ngasih minum ke guanlin. Pikiran positif gue ilang"

Seonho nahan tangisnya. Dia gak mau nangis, dia Cuma nangis di depan guanlin. Karena guanlin bilang, Cuma dia yang boleh liat seonho nangis. Tapi sekarang kalo dia nangis didepan guanlin, dan ditanya dia nangis kenapa. Dia mau jawab gimana?

"nangis aja gpp"

Daehwi melukin seonho. Hyungseob juga ikut melukin seonho.

Beberapa menit kemudian seonho akhirnya berhenti nangis. Rasanya hatinya sedikit lebih lega, gak terlalu terbebani kayak sebelum cerita.

"eh wi lu mau cerita apaan sih?" –hyungseob.

" gue waktu itu kissing sama Samuel di atap sekolah" –daehwi

"eh anjir seriusann? Oh yang pas hari gue bilang lu baru dapet itu kan?"

Hyungseob ingat hari dimana si daehwi aneh pas baru masuk kelas

"seriusan? Ih lu udah main gituan sama Samuel"

Seonho mulai kembali ceria dan mulutnya yang langsung ceplas-ceplos juga balik lagi.

"ih Cuma kissing kali ho biasa aja lah"

Daehwi nanggepin sewot omongan si seonho.

"enak gak?"

Hyungseob nanya dengan mata berbinar penasaran.

Dasar hyungseob.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dukungan kalian berarti buat akuu^^ mohon review or fav and follow yaa. Itu kayak obat penyemangat buat akuu**


	5. Chapter 5: selebgram

Jam 8 malam, Daniel cs pada baru selesai latihan dance yang terakhir kali. Besok udah mesti tampil buat acara disekolah,mesti siap lahir batin.

Mau tau gak siapa aja anggota grup dancenya kak Daniel?

Nih ya, ada si guanlin, woojin, taehyun,yongguk, kenta, jinyeong, dan Samuel.

Anggota geng yang lain lagi males ikut dance.

Sekarang pada lagi santai-santai di ruang tengah rumah kang Daniel, selaku basecamp mereka. Ada yang tiduran atau duduk disofa, bahkan ada juga yang duduk lesehan maupun tiduran di lantai. Kerjaan mereka emang gitu.

"minta rokok lu dong" ini ketua yang ngomong, kang Daniel.

"lu macam kagak mampu beli rokok dah" woojin ngelempar kotak rokoknya ke Daniel

"eh anjir abis ntar" woojin kelabakan gara-gara liat Daniel ngasih rokok juga ke guanlin, hyunbin, yongguk dan kenta.

Yang lainnya cuma ketawa terus nyalain rokok masing-masing.

"lu napa kaga ngerokok sam" hyunbin nanya liat Samuel yang biasanya ngerokok malah gak ikutan ngerokok malam ini.

"mau kerumah daehwi ntar. Masa ketemu camer bau rokok"

Yang lain Cuma manggut-manggut dengar penjelasan Samuel.

"oh gue kira takut dimarahin daehwi ngerokok wkwk"

"daehwi ga marah gue ngerokok asal gak berlebihan"

"ew udah ngelarang macam udah suami istri"

"bacot ae lu"

Yang lain Cuma ngeliatin itu dua orang terus ketawa, hyunbin emang bacot jadi pada maklum.

"mau kemana lu lin" Daniel negur guanlin yang ngambil jaket.

"nemuin si tzuyu dulu, dia minta temenin belanja bentar"

Anggota yang lain langsung ngeliatin guanlin sampe guanlin nutup pintu rumah.

"ah kasian si seonho"

Hyunbin mulai lagi ngomong

"gue juga kasian. Guanlin kek udah lupa sama seonho" woojin ikutan

"si seonho mah nganggep guanlin lebih dari kakak"

Jinyeong kalo ngomong _to the point_

"moga aja si guanlin gak nyakitin itu anak ayam terlalu jauh" yongguk matiin rokoknya.

"tapi seonho tadi nangisin guanlin, daehwi yang cerita"

Samuel sandaran di badan woojin

"bau keringat lu najis"

Woojin ngedorong Samuel kesel sampe jinyeong yang lagi main game keganggu.

"lu pada minta tendang keknya"

"udah woi! Mau disulut pake rokok gak itu mulut" Daniel mulai ngancem. Mereka langsung pada diem.

Ogah disulut rokok ama Daniel.

…

"udah lama nunggunya?"

Guanlin keluar dari mobil buat ngebukain pintu mobil buat tzuyu.

"gak lama kok" tzuyu senyum dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Guanlin pun masuk lagi kedalam mobil dan mereka pun menuju ke mall yang tzuyu kasih tau.

"besok gue tampil dance"

"oh ya? Di acara sekolah besok? Semangat!"

Guanlin ngangguk terus senyum gara-gara dapet semangat dari tzuyu.

Gak berapa lama mereka pun sampe di mall tujuan. Guanlin dengan senang hati ngebukain pintu mobil buat tzuyu.

Kapan lagi jalan gini sama tzuyu kan?

…

"eomma!"

Seonho manggil mamanya guanlin pas dia baru masuk dalam rumah guanlin. Rencananya mau minta tolong ke guanlin buat ngerjain pr.

"seonho-ya " seonho senyum dan nyamperi mamanya guanlin

"kak guanlin mana? Ada di kamarkan?" seonho nanya. Dia gak sabar ketemu kakaknya, kangen. Seonho udah ngilangin rasa sakitnya tadi siang.

"dia belum pulang masih di rumah temennya"

"yah padahal kangen. Seonho pulang deh ya eomma"

Seonho manyun terus pamit ke mama-nya guanlin. Mama-nya guanlin Cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil ketawa liat ekspresi lucu seonho. Dia tau gimana itu anak berdua dekatnya. Jadi dia maklum.

"kak guanlin di chat juga gak dibales" seonho ngomong sendiri pas baru masuk dalam kamar. Hilang deh mood seonho ngerjain PR nya, untung besok itu gak belajar dan itu PR minggu depan di kumpul.

Baru aja seonho mau ganti bajunya pake piyama eh ada telpon masuk dari si hyungseob.

"apaan seob nelpon?"

"ih kek sewot gitu"

"gak ih, lu aja yang ngerasa"

"oke oke. Hmm ho temenin gue ke basecamp woojin ya? Mau nganterin makanan"

Seonho mulai mikir. Iya-in atau gak. Kenapa itu anak ngajak dia, kan biasanya hyungseob itu bareng daehwi kalo urusan ke basecamp.

"daehwi mana?"

Seonho penasaran.

"samuel mau kerumahnya jadi dia gamau nemenin"

Oh pantesan itu anak gak nyabe

"yaudah gue temenin deh seob"

"oke sip tunggu gue jemputin lu ya"

Seonho pun gak jadi ganti baju dan siap-siap mau ke rumah kak Daniel. lagian kan mau ketemu guanlin yang kata eomma, guanlin masih disana.

Hyungseob sama seonho udah sampai didepan rumah kak Daniel

"eh hyungseob sama seonho"

Mereka mau ngetuk pintu tapi belum juga ngetuk udah ada yang ngebuka pintunya. Ternyata Samuel.

"mau ketemu woojin ya seob? Masuk aja dianya ada didalam"

Hyungseob ngangguk

"iya sam"

"gue pamit dulu ya mau kerumah daehwi"

Samuel pun pamitan masuk mobil mau kerumahnya daehwi.

"woojin nya ada?"

Hyungseob ngomong pelan ke anak-anak yang kaget liat ada hyungseob.

"hyungseob!" woojin senyum nyamperin hyungseob.

"kak guanlin mana?"

Seonho heran gak liat guanlin diantara mereka. Karena terlalu penasaran dia gak tahan buat nanya.

"eh anu"

Daniel bingung mau bilang gimana ke seonho. Takut nyakitin itu anak ayam.

"tadi dia pamitan mau jalan ama si tzuyu"

Anak-anak pada langsung ngeliatin jinyeong dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan

 _Kasian itu seonho. Mau mati lu?_

Jinyeong Cuma nyengir karena merasa bersalah.

"seriusan kak?"

Yang lain pun Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

Seonho cuma diem, gak tau harus beraksi kayak apaan.

Rasanya sakit banget. Seonho gak tau bakal ngalamin rasa sesakit ini gara-gara guanlin. Seharusnya seonho bisa lebih berani ngungkapin perasaannya ke guanlin dan bilang perasaannya lebih dari perasaan sayang adek terhadap kakaknya. Ya harusnya seonho berani. Bukan cuma nganggep kalo guanlin bakalan tetap ada terus buat dia.

"seonho!" seonho sadar dari lamunannya pas ngedengar suara hyungseob yang manggil dia.

"udah biarin aja"

Hyungseob megang bahu seonho nguatin seonho yang emang dasarnya lemah banget.

Orang kuat sekalipun bakal lemah kalo masalah perasaan gini.

"woi nih ayam sama pizzanya"

Seonho noleh kearah suara begitu pun anak-anak.

"gitu dong lu nyeon"

Ternyata haknyeon yang baru dateng.

"yuk ho makan dulu. Lu suka makan kan?"Daniel pun berusaha ngehibur seonho dengan ngajak makan.

Seonho pun ngangguk. Sering nyesek akhir-akhir ini bikin dia cepet laper.

Eh dia kan emang cepet laper mulu gak peduli lagi galau apa gak.

…

Tok! Tok!

Daehwi buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya buat ngebukain pintu.

Dia yakin banget itu si Samuel. Kan malam ini dia ngajak Samuel _dinner_ di rumahnya bareng papa sama mama-nya.

"gitu dong tepat waktu"

Daehwi senyum pas liat Samuel dan megang tangan Samuel, ngajak pacar-nya masuk

"papa ini yang namanya Samuel"

Daehwi ngenalin ke papanya yang lagi duduk disofa diruang tengah.

Samuel rasanya dugeun-dugeun gini.

"saya samuel om" Samuel berusaha nunjukin senyum ramahnya ke camer.

"itu ya yang namanya Samuel?"

Daehwi ngangguk sambil tetap senyum pas liat mamanya dateng dari dapur.

"salam kenal tante"

Samuel tetap nunjukin senyum terbaiknya dihadapan camer. Gila aja ini kaki dia serasa udah jadi jelly.

"ayo kita dinner"

Mereka pun menuju ke ruang makan. Samuel bisa liat banyak banget makanan di atas meja.

Samuel gak sadar kalo dari tadi dia megang tangan daehwi erat.

" muel? Santai aja ih" Samuel noleh ke daehwi yang ngomong pelan ke dia.

"iya" dia cuma ngangguk sambil berusaha ngatur nafas biar lebih santai, gak kaku.

Untungnya mama-nya daehwi itu orangnya pinter banget cari bahan buat diomongin, jadi ya Samuel jadi lebih cepet akrab sama mama-nya. Tapi sama papa-nya daehwi mah dia masih takut.

Bukan karena dia pengecut tapi karena emang si papa-nya daehwi ini orangnya dingin. Daehwi pernah cerita ke dia, dan Samuel akui emang iya.

"ma! Pa! aku ke atas dulu ya sama Samuel"

Samuel cuma pasrah ditarik daehwi naik ke lantai atas, seengaknya dia bisa bernafas lega lagi.

"muel? Kamu takut sama papa ya?" daehwi nanya sambil ketawa, karena daritadi dia merhatiin Samuel yang keliatan waspada banget sama papa-nya.

"iyalah, ketemu camer mah gugup banget" Samuel duduk dikursi belajar daehwi.

Daehwi cuma bisa senyum denger omongan si Samuel

 _Camer?jago banget emang bikin klepek-klepek_

"kangen muel"

Daehwi ngedeketin Samuel yang lagi duduk.

"uh yang kangen haha"

Daehwi manyun liat Samuel yang ngetawain dia. Mulai emang nyebelin si Samuel kumat. Gak peka apa kalo dia pengen di kelonin.

"ih muel nyebelin"

"maaf sayang haha, sini sini" Samuel ketawa sambil narik tangan daehwi biar pacar-nya itu makin deket ke dia

"aku juga kangen" Samuel melukin pinggang daehwi erat, nyandarin kepalanya diperut pacar-nya.

Daehwi udah merona dari tadi dia cuma diem ngelus kepala Samuel.

 _Sialan Samuel bikin baper banget._

…

Aula yang biasanya kalo pagi-pagi sepi, hambar gak ada apaan. Tapi gak berlaku buat hari ini, sekarang udah ada panggung yang di desain kece dan kursi-kursi penonton yang di tata rapi, ini acara ulang tahun sekolah. Sekolah lain juga ikut ngeramain acara ini tiap tahunnya.

"eh tau gak anak SMA PLEDIS mau nampilin dance juga astaga. Ada kak minhyun si selebgram itu tau gak!"

Daehwi baru masuk kelas tapi hebohnya udah minta ampun. Yang lain pada antusias sama berita dari daehwi, termasuk si seonho juga.

Dia kan followers kak minhyun. Dia tau kak minhyun itu emang bikin _meleleh._

Siswa-siswa pun udah pada berkumpul di aula, duduk di kursi yang udah dipersiapin sesuai kelas, biar gak ada yang rebutan gitu, untungnya kelas 10 duduknya paling depan, gampang deh litany.

Seonho bisa denger suara daehwi yang dari tadi ribut banget gara-gara liat cogan dari sekolah lain.

Cabe bakal tetap cabe sampai kapan pun.

"itu ganteng loh!"

Seonho cuma heran kenapa punya teman cabe banget gini.

Emang bener banyak yang ganteng-ganteng tapi tetap aja seonho daritadi mikirin guanlin, yang dari tadi gak nongol.

Suara riuh dibelakang bikin seonho sama sahabat cabenya ikutan noleh, ternyata gengnya kak Daniel. Mereka udah siap banget dengan kostum pake jas gitu.

Guanlin makin keliatan ganteng bikin seonho rasanya sesak keinget kalo guanlin itu milik tzuyu.

….

Jam 5 sore acara selesai, puas banget rasanya mah. Daehwi aja bilang kalo itu serasa kek nonton konser. Emang bener sih serasa kayak nonton konser yang dipenuhi cogan-cogan.

"seonho!"

Seonho noleh kearah suara yang manggil nama dia, dia kira siapa ternyata si seonho yang manggil. Rasanya kalo liat guanlin sekarang itu adanya rasa sakit doang. Tapi seonho sok kuat aja buktinya dia ceria senyum ke guanlin sambil nyamperin itu kakaknya.

"piyik itu cepet banget luluh kalo masalah si guanlin" ini daehwi yang ngomong ke hyungseob sambil itu duo cabe ngeliatin si piyik kesel. Gak tega woy teman disakitin mulu!

Daehwi sama hyungseob pun jalan kearah geng sekolah, nyamperin pujaan hati. Cabe mah gitu. Malunya suka ilang entah kemana

 **~0o0~**

Ternyata si guanlin manggil seonho itu ngajak foto. Seneng bangetlah seonho, apalagi si guanlin ganteng banget hari ini udah macem member boygroup baru debut kalo kata daehwi sama hyungseob.

"tunggu kakak ya? Kakak mau ngambil tas dulu bentar. Kita pulang bareng" YES! Akhirnya seonho diperhatiin lagi. Seneng gak? Gak usah dijawab ya? Pasti udah pada tau.

Lumayan lama seonho nunggu guanlin ngambil tasnya. Koridor masih rada rame sih, anak-anak sekolah lain juga beberapa masih ada disini. Seonho ngeliatin anak-anak yang lewat. Siapa tau ada guanlin. Akhirnya yang ditunggu dateng. Eh tapi bentar kayaknya guanlin sama cewek deh jalannya.

Ternyata bareng tzuyu guys!

"maaf kakak lama. Tzuyu minta temenin bentar tadi, dia mau pulang bareng kita"

Seketika rasanya kebahagiaan si seonho ilang. Kayaknya dia gak bisa lagi ini sehari aja hanya berdua sama itu harinya guanlin&tzuyu bukan guanlin&seonho. Sedihkan seonho jadinya.

Ini hati gak pernah libur nyesek sekarang. Heran.

"eh gak usah kak. Aku mau kerumah si hyungseob dulu bentar. Kakak bareng tzuyu aja ya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" seonho merasa kalo dia harus dikasih penghargaan actor pendatang baru. Akting begini dia udah jago.

"yakin? Yaudah kakak duluan ya. Jangan pulang malem ya ntar dicariin eomma" serasa seonho pengen teriak ke guanlin kalo dia itu mau pulang berdua sama guanlin tanpa tzuyu!

Jadilah sekarang seonho jalan nuju ke halte bus. Dia sempet nyarii duo cabe tapi malah itu anak berdua asyik sama pujaan hati semua. Males lah seonho nyamperin.

"nyebelin emang" seonho ngedumel sendirian di halte bus. Gak sadar kalo dia diliatin seseorang.

"seharusnya peka. Tapi malah gak. Tapi kan gue pasti gak penting buat kakak" seonho ngedesah. Dia serasa benar-benar kalah bahkan sebelum dia mulai.

"kenapa?" seonho kaget pas denger suara orang ngomong. Bentar… jangan-jangan hantu. Yaelah ho masih sore ini, yakali hantu sore nongol.

Pas seonho noleh ternyata cogan, seonho aja sempet kagum liatnya gara-gara terpancar sinar kegantengan itu cogan. Sepersekian detik seonho mulai mikir kayak pernah liat itu cogan tapi lupa dimana. Ah otaknya ikuta 2G kek hyungseob kan.

"kak minhyun! Selebgram itukan?"

Anjirlah seonho akhirnya mengenali itu cogan. Sujud syukur gih ho.

Yang disebut namanya Cuma ketawa terus ngangguk. Nikmat tuhan manakah yang kau dustakan? Apa hubungannya coba sama nikmat tuhan. Tau ah bodo.

"aku followers kakak di ig" unch cabe seonho keluar kan, terlalu jujur kan dia. Tingkat cabenya naik level cih.

"oh ya? Salam boleh tau nama lu siapa?" rasanya seonho seneng banget ketemu cogan gini, ditanyain nama lagi. Baper pasti lu pada.

"seonho kak. Yoo seonho kelas 10. Anak ayam" seonho senyum lebar ngenalin dirinya ke minhyun.

"apaan? Anak ayam?" seonho Cuma ngangguk. Ada yang salah sama anak ayam?

Mereka pun ngobrol sambil nunggu bus. Dan ternyata minhyun itu rumahnya satu arah sama seonho. Seonho bahkan minta _follback_ minhyun. Baru kenal tapi malu-maluin.

Mereka juga pas naik bus itu duduk sebelahan. Seonho macam serasa mimpi bisa kenal kak minhyun yang luar dalem mempesona gini.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai guys! Maaf lama ya! Hehe. Btw aku mau konfirmasi ini haha. Kan ada yang review kok 3-2 gitu. Skor basket kan gak gitu. Makasi baby! Udah menyadarkan wk. Itu typo sebenernya, awalnya emang futsal tapi pas aku mau upload kuedit dulu jadi basket tapi ternyata bagian skor itu gak aku ganti-_ - heran juga sama diri sendiri. Kelewatan deh keknya pas aku edit. Makasi sekali lagi^^**

 **Terus ada juga yang review jangan bikin Samuel terlau dewasa kalo gak salah. Iyaa gak kok tapi gak tau ntar siapa tau aku khilap nih/?**

 **Lagian dd Samuel masih 16 gitu mini album aja nunjukin banget umurnya jadi gak akan dibikin terlalu dewasa haha**

 **Thanks udah mau review! Aku seneng banget. Aku sayang kalian haha**


End file.
